Destiny's Choice
by XellGadis
Summary: Gundam Wing/ Card Captor Sakura/ Slayers Crossover. During their summer vacation, four teenagers get themselves into a freak accident where three are sent into different worlds. There each of them have to find a way home and discover their purpose for b
1. Destiny's Choice Prologue

Destiny's Choice  
Prologue  
By Xellgadis  
  
  
11:58  
11:59  
Seta Okishiro stared at the clock on the classroom wall. "Oh come on.... just one  
more minute and school's gonna be over for the summer." he thought.  
12:00  
Brrriiiiinnnnnggg!!! The bell rang, signaling that finals were over, and school  
was out for the school year. "Yeeeesss!!! Oh Yeah!! No more school for 3 whole  
months!!!" He excitedly exclaimed. Seta then ran out of the classroom hoping to come  
across some of his friends. It has been his first year in highschool, and he thought it was  
miserable. All of his classes were hard, and he eagerly awaited this day, the day when  
school was released.   
He thought hard for a moment, "When was the last time did I feel this good to get  
outta school? I really like last year because I was voted as the student with the best  
personality of the class of 2119." He then frowned. That was a really good memory, but  
some of his friends weren't there. It was because during his 7th grade year, there was a  
terrorist bombing and the disappearance of three of the older students. Because of that,  
many of the parents were concerned, and decided to move away. He hasn't seen some of  
them since they left 2 years ago.  
"Hey Seta!!", yelled out one of his friends. She then smacked him on the back,  
throwing him out of his state of concentration.  
"Uhhh... oh hi Mika, how was your final?"  
"Uggghhhh... don't even remind me of that. Me and Chemistry don't work out  
well.", she frowned. "I think I bombed it. So, how was your final?"  
"Heh, well.... I think I did okay on it... English was never my best subject."  
Mika Takamoto was Seta's neighbor, and one of his best friends. She had  
brown-black hair, which was always tied in pigtails. She was about five feet four, had  
brown eyes, and was one of the loudest people in the school.   
Seta, on the other hand, was about 5 foot 6, had short black hair, and was popular,  
but on the quiet side. He always tries to act nice, even though people get him annoyed.  
Mika then looked toward another classroom. "Hi Nika!!! How did your final  
go??!!"  
Nika was Mika's twin sister. They aren't identical, but they both look similar.   
The only difference is that Nika was a more quiet person than her loud sister.  
"Well, my Geometry final wasn't as easy as my teacher said it was.. and I ran out  
of time. Three hours isn't enough time to finish 300 questions.  
Mika sighed, "Well, your not the only one. I think I flunked mi--"  
"Hey Seta! Hi Mika and Nika!!" One of their classmates, Takao Kasheru, ran up  
to them. "So, how's it going? I just aced my Phys. Ed. fi-- Owww!!! What did you do  
that for??"  
Mika rubbed her hand. "That was for interrupting me when I was talking." She  
then grinned. And you deserved it too. She then asked, "So, whacha doin for the  
summer?"  
"I dunno", Seta replied, "I haven't really planned anything"  
"Well I was planning on taking a hike up Mt. Okatome sometime this summer."  
Takao said.  
"Hey.. so were we. Why don't we all get together and plan a hike?" Mika asked.  
"Good idea. Are you open next week?" Nika asked.  
"I can go"  
"I don't have anything planned then"  
"Then It's set. Were gonna hike to the top of Mt. Okatome!"  
  
On Monday, all four met at the foot of the mountain. They all looked up at how  
high it was. All four of them had their camping gear, since the hike usually took 4-6 days  
to get to the top and back. They all found a trail that led up the mountain.  
"I say that we take this trail. I've been up this trail before. There should be a  
small plateau that should take about 6 hours to get to. We could stay the night there."  
Takao advised.  
After they all agreed, they started up the mountain. While up the trail, they saw  
multiple plants and animals that could only live in the mountain regions. And as Takao  
said, they reached a small plateau during sunset. After taking a good nights rest, they  
continued the hike. If their pace was steady, they could almost get to the top by evening.   
Unfortunately, Mika tired out, and they had to stop about an 4 hour hike away from the  
top.  
"Just how far are we from the top?", Mika asked.  
"Not too far. We should get there by tomorrow." Takao said confidently  
"Good, I've always wanted to see the top." Seta said.  
"I really tired, lets turn in for the night" Nika said.  
"Turn into what" Takao jokingly said. His remark was then met with multiple punches   
from Mika.  
The next day, they continued up the trail, but it was a lot steeper than the days  
before. They reached the top of Mt. Okatome at sundown.  
"Wow, its so beautiful from up here." Nika commented.  
"Hey look, I can see my house from here", Seta joked.  
"All the lights are on in the city. It lights up the sky." Mika pointed out.  
"Ahh... for once, fresh air. The city is so crowded and polluted, but it feels so  
nice up here." Takao then relaxed a bit.  
The next morning, they started to head down a different trail. They picked one  
that looked different than the others. They were completely unaware of the sign that kept  
people from going down the path because of the rocky cliffs. When they came down pretty  
far, there was a large crevace in the earth.  
"Oh well, we could stop for today. Its getting dark, and we should look for a  
bridge or a path down the canyon." Seta suggested.  
"Your right. We should" Takao added.  
The next morning, they headed parallel to the canyon, looking for a path or  
bridge. At noon, they took a break, and while Nika was resting her feet, Mika, Seta, and  
Takao were looking down the canyon.  
"I wonder, If there is a path, where would it be?" Mika wondered.  
Crack.... rumble rumble rumble. A sound like thunder filled the air.  
The loud noise made Mika jump. Suddenly the ground below them gave way,  
and some land broke off, and the three plummeted down.  
Nika was shocked. She then ran over to where the three were standing, and she  
noticed that a trail was there. She quickly ran down to the bottom of the canyon, but she  
didn't find any of the three. Instead, she found a book and a small mirror in the rubble  
the rock has caused.   
Out of curiosity, she opened the book and looked at the title page. It was titled,   
Destiny's Choice.  
  
  
End of Prologue  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Comments:  
The characters Seta Okishiro, Mika and Nika Takamoto, and Takao Kasheru are  
characters entirely made up by me. I do not want people copying them, unless they have  
my approval. Also.. Its just for the record ^_^  
  
Well, how's the story so far? I was always thinking of this type of story, its just the first  
time I put this story down on paper. Anyways, tell me how you think of the story so far.   
  
Oh yeah... for you people reading this on Fanfiction.net it'll kinda be a little on the weird side cause each of the characters are gonna have their own path to follow. I'll try to alternate it so it goes in the Seta/Mika + Nika/Takao rhythm, but sometimes I may get ahead and write something like 4 parts for Seta, 1 part for Mika and Nika, and None for Takao. Thats when you'll see me have a massive writers block trying to write up a part for Takao or something like that...  
  
So heres how I plan to arrange it:  
Chapter # - Character Branch - Part #  
  
i.e.  
Chapter 1 - Seta - Part 1  
Chapter 2 - Mika/Nika - Part 1  
Chapter 3 - Takao - Part 1  
Chapter 4 - Seta - Part 2  
  
  
E-mail me at Xellgadis@hotmail.com  



	2. Seta - Part 1

Destiny's Choice  
Part I - Seta  
  
  
  
Duo sat relaxing in his dorm room after class.  
"Damn.... Heero's in computer sci, and Quatre and Trowa are nowhere to be found. Wufei's in a bad mood... so i better not bother him." He sighed. "I'm bored." He then opened up his laptop and started to hack into some computer system of Oz. "Nothing better to do" he thought.   
After about an hour or so, nobody had come back, so Duo just shut off his computer, scribbled a quick note on the message board for Heero, and went outside for a walk in the forest nearby. It was about 5 now. A loud noise was heard. Startled, he turned and looked around. "Probably just a loud bird, or a tree fell over." A few seconds later, a flash of light filled the sky. "Hmm, i thought the speed of light was faster than the speed of sound." Thats when it hit him. He looked at the sky again. Japan wasn't a place that would have an aurora borealis. The colors of the prism just filled the sky. What he saw sure looked like one, or what the books said looked like one. "I'll just ask Heero what that was, he should know." Duo then continued in his walk through the forest.  
What he saw shocked him. A kid was lying at the base of a large tree. It looked like he was sleeping. "Sleeping, dead, or unconsious. I just hope he wasn't attacked by some wild animals or something..."  
Footsteps could be heard coming in his direction, and coming fast. Then out of a grassy patch, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei popped out.   
"There was a large power buildup in this area. I thought it was some form of attack by Oz." Heero informed.  
"How'd you get here so fas.... whos that?" Quatre pointed towards the kid.  
"I dunno, I just got here a few minutes ago."  
"An Oz spy. He must be eliminated." Heero seemed to have a death glint in his eyes. Duo glared in his direction. "Trying to be Shinigami, eh?" His remark was met with an icy stare in his direction.   
"Woah.... the last time i saw you look like that was when you bombed the last physics lab." This time, he was met with a pistol at his forehead and Wufei's sword at his throat.  
"Shutup you insolent fool!" Wufei was just about to start one of his justice speeches before Quatre stepped inbetween the two, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out.  
"Seemed like Wufei also bombed that one too...." Duo thought.  
"Hey look, he's still breathing." Trowa said calmly. All four then turned toward Trowa. They had been too busy arguing, they didn't notice.  
Heero went back to his point. "He's an Oz spy. He must be killed."  
"We don't even know yet. The best thing we can do is just wait until he's conscious before we can make a conclusion. Thats the best way." Trowa had resolved everything with that. They carried the boy to their dorm and waited until he woke up.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
There was a bright light. Seta looked around and saw nothingness. He was floating in some form of space, and didn't know where he was. He remembered that he was with Mika and Takao, there was a loud rumble, and he was falling down the cliff. He forgot everything that had occurred after that. Where he is, is definantely more important. He had soon realized that he was in outerspace, and there was a light eminating some distance away. He wanted to get to it. If could get to that light, he might have the answer on where he is, and why he is there. Slowly, the light became closer, and it enveloped him in a warm light.  
  
He woke up. He wasn't in his bed, he wasn't in his house. He was met with 5 pairs of eyes looking at him curiously. One pulled out a pistol and pointed it at him.  
"Who are you, and where did you come from." He said. Frightened, Seta retreated slightly, but had nowhere to go.  
"Heero!" Quatre complained. "He was just knocked out for the last day." He then turned to Seta.  
"What is the date?"  
"Phe... Can't you come up with any better questions?" Duo retorted.  
"Errr.... Its June 26, 2120." Seta rubbed the back of his head and sighed. The five gundam pilots then looked at him oddly, and then looked at eachother. "Where did this guy come from?" and "Who is this kid?" were the questions that were running through all of their minds.  
"Ano.... you got the day right.... but the year..." Quatre started.  
"Its 195 A.C." Trowa completed.  
"195 A.C.??? What the heck is A.C.? It was 2120 A.D."  
"A.C. stands for After Colony. Don't you remember?" Heero asked.  
"What colonies? Was a new continent found or something?" The five guys then seemed to be puzzled. Well that was enough to somewhat convince Heero that the kid wasn't an Oz member, he didn't even know what the year was, or even the colonies. Quatre decided to change the topic.  
"Hey, just what is your name?"  
"Its Seta, Seta Okishiro"  
"Okay Seta, the guy with the gun, thats Heero Yuy. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. The chinese guy is Wufei Chang. The quiet guy sitting at the desk is Trowa Barton, and him with the braid is Duo Maxwell."  
"Oh, I see...." Heero's laptop was beeping, which meant an upcoming mission that must be accomplished. He studied the mission carefully, and without revealing the fact that they're terrorist gundam pilots, made a quick decision.  
"Hey Trowa, Wufei too. I got a message from the engineers. They want us to go and do something." The three then left the room, leaving Duo and Quatre to watch over and talk to Seta. A few minutes later, a loud rumble was heard, signaling that the Gundams had taken off.  
It was bad luck. Relena was in the area. When she saw something like mobile suits flying overhead, she knew it was Heero, and ran towards the school he goes to. After running up and down various halls, yelling "HEERO!!" at the top of her lungs, Duo, Quatre, and Seta heard it.  
"Oh great... first this new kid shows up, and now that maniac sho- oh hi Relena." Duo had a goofy smile and was looking towards the door. There was Relena standing there.  
"Where's Heero?" she asked, though it sounded more like a demand. "Is he off on another mis-"  
"Miss Relena! Don't you see that we have company here?" Quatre interrupted. Relena then noticed Seta sitting on the bed. Not a lot of people knew the identity of the Gundam pilots, so she didn't finish.  
"Seta, thats Miss Relena Peacecraft. Relena, this is Seta Okishiro." Quatre introduced them to eachother. Duo leaned over to Seta and whispered, "That is the crazy psycho that chases Heero wherever he goes."  
"Did you know that Miss Relena is formerly known as the Queen of the World?" Quatre pointed out.  
"This world has a queen for the ENTIRE world? I didn't know that. She looks no older than me."  
"And she got kicked out after a week of office." Duo whispered again.  
"That sounds like something my friend Mika would do." Seta fell silent. He then asked in a softer voice "Was there anybody else when you found me?"  
"Nope, only you." Seta then stood up intending to go search for his friends. They all knew that there was no stopping him. Quatre and Duo started to chase after him, but they left a message for the others when they had finished their mission.  
After over an hour of scouring through the forest, there was still no sign of anybody else in the area. There were just wild animals and trees. Feeling defeated, he sat down on a log.  
"Lets return to the school. It seems like you're gonna be staying here for a while, so you should register in the school system. Heero can do that for you" Quatre informed. "It would seem sorta odd if you weren't a student. It makes a good cover up for your temporary stay here until you can find your friend."  
"Ok.."  
The next day was a Sunday, so Heero was busily registering Seta into the school system. Of course, he had to forge all of his records. On Monday, he started the school there, and had to share a room with Wufei just across from Heero and Duo's room. Although he was very irritated at the fact that he had just ended school in his world, he kept quiet. Most of his classes were with either Duo or Quatre which made him comfortable enough. At least he knew people in his classes. Seta looked at his schedule.   
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday  
English ---- 7:30am ----- 7:30am ----  
Calculus 8:00am ----8:00am---- 8:00am  
Phys. Ed11:00am 11:00am11:00am 11:00am 11:00am  
Japanese5:00pm ----5:00pm---- 5:00pm  
Physics ---- 7:45pm ----- 7:45pm ----  
  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
After surviving the first class, he returned to his room to get some lost sleep. Calculus was NOT a good subject to start off with in the morning. He soon found himself running toward his Phys. Ed. class. where they were playing basketball. At least that was something he could play, which was a relief. On the court, Duo was really good. He just raked in the points for his team. Not to mention that there were all these girls cheering him on. "That guy is really popular with the girls" Seta thought.   
  
After P.E, Seta then went to the cafeteria to get some chow. He was hungry and missed breakfast. Duo, Quatre and Trowa were already there, so Seta sat with them. Like most stereotypical cafeteria food, Duo spent most of his time poking at the unknown foodsubstance with his plastic table knife. Quatre didn't seem to mind eating the weird green stuff and finished it with a rather large cup of tea. Trowa just sat there with a bottomless cup of coffee. The weird green food or 'spinach casserole' as what they called it was sitting on Seta's plate, staring back at him. He took one bite, found it at least tolerable, and slowly ate it drinking lots of a Sprite and Lemonade mixture to help him wash it down.   
"No wonder Quatre has that large cup of tea..." Heero and Wufei soon joined them at the table. Heero sat next to Trowa with a large cup of coffee. Wufei was ranting on something about justice when he saw the casserole.  
"This food is a VILE foodsubstance of the school which is a part of an EVIL PLOT to KILL everybody!" Wufei seemed a little pissed. Trowa reacted calmly, "One reason I don't eat" Heero agreed with a familiar grunt. Duo was still poking and prodding at the casserole, and Quatre was still sipping tea. Seta then thought "No wonder those guys are so short. Over half of their diet consists of caffinated drinks."  
After Japanese class, Seta then went to his room to rest. Wufei was already there doing something on his computer. After finishing his work, Seta began recording everything in a journal.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
June 28, 2120 (After Colony 195 Here)  
Monday - 11:32pm  
  
Today was my first day of school in this new area. Its different. Ever since I had encountered this world, everything is just so different. It still seems like Earth, but I feel like I'm in a parallel world of some sort. I had encountered 5 guys so far. One is Heero Yuy. He seems to have a violent side, is a total genius with the computer, and can hack into any computer better than I can (Not like i tried. I only tried to hack into Mikas computer for fun once). Then there's Duo. He seems to have that happy-go-lucky attitued and he never really looks angry. Unlike Heero. Usually some people that are troubled by something try to put on a fake attitued. I wonder if anything's bothering him. Trowa Barton seems like a quiet sort of guy, and he seems to show the most common sense of the 5 guys. He is a lot calmer, and silent for most of the time. Trowa really never talks unless he has to. Trowa's roommate is probably the nicest guy on the planet, Quatre R. Winner. He keeps thing all neat and organized, and settles things with words instead of violence, unlike Heero. And now there's my roommate. Wufei Chang. For a guy who most of the time is grumpy and irritable, he is a rather neat guy. Of course, I wouldn't dare piss him off since he has a sword under his bed, and knows how to use it. I also encountered this girl. Miss Relena Peacecraft I believe her name was. They said that she was once the queen of the world. Thats hard to believe. She looks barely my age, and she was the queen of the entire planet. Of course, these are just first impressions. I just barely know who these guys are, so I better not jump to conclusions too fast. After all, I may be wrong, and they might me very different than the way I see them now.  
  
These guys also have weird eating habits. Heero and Trowa only drink coffee, Wufei talks about some form of justice in the food, and Duo always pokes and prods the food. Quatre seems like the only person that actually eats some form of food. But maybe that was because the food served was pretty nasty. Oh well. I just hope that the food is better tomorrow. I hope.  
  
There is no sign of Mika, Nika, or Takao. I don't know where they had went after we fell off of the cliff. I hope that they're alright, and I'll be able to find them soon. I wonder what happened to throw me into this world. I also wonder what was that light I had seen before I woke up. And why did I dream that I was floating in space? I hope my answers will be answered soon.  
  
--Seta Okishiro  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Seta then closed his journal and turned off the lights. He needed sleep after a hard day of work.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Comments:  
Well That was Part 1 of my story! I finally finished it.   
Questions? Comments? Flames? E-mail me at Xellgadis@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Gundam Wing belong respectfully to their creators. This story is created for the purpose of reading and no profit is made off of this. Please don't sue me.  



	3. Mika/Nika - Part 1

Destiny's Choice  
Part I - Mika and Nika  
By Xellgadis  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Tomoeda. The birds were chirping, flowers blooming, and the smell of spring was in the air. All was silent except for the bluebirds singing, that is, until a large high pitched sound filled the air.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm late for school!" screamed a young girl. Soon footsteps could be heard stomping down a wooden staircase. A young girl stood at the doorway of a kitchen, then quickly sat down and started cramming her breakfast into her stomach.  
"Late as always, Sakura-kaiju" Sakura's older brother, Touya, taunted.  
"Don't call me Sakura-kaiju!!" Sakura was fuming towards her brother.  
"Well I'm going off to school now. See ya.. kaiju" Touya said as he left the table. Sakura formed a fist and in anger, yelled out, "Don't call me that!! Oh my god! Yukito-san!" Sakura finished up her breakfast and ran out the door. Touya had already left the house, and Sakura madly dashed to put on her skates and catch up with him. As they went around a corner, and guy about 16 years old with overly large glasses and light gray hair stood over by a corner. He waved at Sakura and Touya.  
"Hi Touya, Sakura-chan." The guy said.  
Sakura got bright red in the face. "Yukito-san...". They then went to school together. Since Sakura's and Touya's schools were right next to eachother, they could go to school together. As Sakura was entering Tomoeda Elementary, Yukito called out her name. When she turned around, Yukito tossed a piece of candy toward her. She caught it, and blushed.  
"Good morning Sakura-chan." chimed a voice behind her. Standing behind her was her best friend.  
"Good morning Tomoyo-chan." After they changed their shoes and prepared for class, Tomoyo had pulled out a bag with a video camcorder inside it.   
"This is a prototype of my mom's new line of cameras. I want to see how well I can capture Sakura-chan on it." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. Sakura just chuckled a bit then sighed. Behind Tomoyo stood a young boy her age.  
"Morning Li-kun" Sakura said.  
"Morning" Li said as he took his seat behind Sakura. The door opened and the teacher entered. All the students stood up, then took their seats again.  
"I have good news everyone. We have a new student transferring from England in our class." Torada-sensei announced. In walked a kid with short blue-ish hair and glasses. He smiled to the class.  
"I'm Eriol Hiirigizawa. Nice to meet you." Eriol said to the class. Torada-sensei looked around the class and pointed to an empty seat behind Tomoyo.  
"You can sit there." he said. Eriol walked towards the back of the classroom, but stopped infront of Sakura.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." he said with a smile. He then sat at his desk behind Tomoyo.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Afterschool, Sakura headed home since she didn't have any cheerleading practice. As she was heading home, the sky grew dark. Soon after, it began to rain. After dashing home soaked, she dried off and changed her clothes. As she walked into her room, and small yellow creature with wings was playing videogames.  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled.  
"Noooooo!!! My score is ruined!" Kero turned around. "Sakura, what's up?"  
"It was all bright and sunny today, and all of a sudden it started raining. Could it be a Clow card?"  
"But you captured all the Clow cards. Its probably weird weather."  
"Then what's happening?" Sakura turned on the news to watch the weather report.  
"The area will have a lot of sun for the next few days, but in the Tomoeda area, rain will continue to fall for an unknown amount of time." said the meteorologist.  
"See Kero? Something is wrong."  
"Maybe we should go out and investigate."  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Mika had been thrown into darkness. All around her she saw nothing. No light at all. It was as if she was in space.  
"Where.... am I?" she wondered. "I fell off that cliff, so, am I dead? But where's Mika, Seta, and Takao? Weren't they with me? WHERE AM I!?" Out of the blue, the darkness turned into a dark grey. Some light had made its way through the darkness. Soon, it started to rain, drenching Mika. From her weightless dark zone, gravity soon began to take effect, and she began falling.  
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.... AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura, Keroberos, and Yue, were at Penguin Park. Tomoyo was holding an umbrella in one hand and her videocamera in the other. Sakura had another one of Tomoyo's outfits on.  
"Sakura in another battle..." Tomoyo's eyes lit up."  
"I'm going up to investigate" Sakura said. She then pulled out her key. "Release!" she commanded. Nothing happened. "Hoeeeee??? Release!" Still, nothing happened.  
"Sakura, what's the matter?" Keroberos said.  
"The key..... it's not working." Sakura looked up at the sky. The rain wasn't getting lighter. In the faint distance, beyond the sound of the rain, she thought she heard a faint scream. From the clouds, she could see a dark figure falling from the sky.  
"Kero! Who's that? That person it going to fall!" Hesitant at first, Keroberos then took off towards the dark figure.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Mika was falling, and fast. Panicked, she didn't know what to do, nethertheless anything she could do. All she could hope was to have a soft landing. Looking around, she could see so dark figure heading towards her.  
"I'm saved!!! Thank god!"  
Keroberos had caught Mika from falling, and took her back to Penguin Park. Relieved, she was breathing heavily. She was also shivering from the cold.  
Calmed slightly, Mika went up to Keroberos. "Thanks for saving- AHHHHHH!!!"  
"Hoeeeeee?" Sakura asked.  
"A LION WITH WINGS??? Maybe I did die and go to some weird world....."   
"Sakura, what is her problem?" Keroberos asked.  
"IT TALKS?!?!" Mika was on the verge of having a heartattack.  
"Yeah. His name is Kero-chan." Sakura smiled.  
"What is her problem?" Yue asked.  
"Huh?" Mika looked in Yue's direction. "WHAT?! Another guy with wings? I'm seeing angels..... I MUST BE DEAD!!!" Mika was hysterical.  
"Calm down. You aren't dead. As a matter of fact, you look very much alive." Tomoyo said.  
"Huh?" Mika stopped screaming. "Then where am I?" She looked around.  
"Tomoeda, Japan" Tomoyo said.  
"Which island?  
"Honshu  
"Honshu? How'd I get here? I was on an island East of Hokkaido. AND WHERE IS MY SISTER!"  
"Hmph. What a noisy girl. If she keeps this up, I'm going to leave." Yue said.  
"Hoeeee? What's that?" Sakura wondered. Four pillars of water had formed, reaching up to the sky. Soon, one of the pillars moved, ready to attack Sakura and the others.  
Before it had hit Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mika, Yue had shielded them from the water. The impact had sent him off his feet, slamming him into a tree.  
"Yue-san!" Sakura screamed. Another water blast came towards them, this time, hitting Keroberos.  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura once again pulled out her key. "RELEASE!" Again, the key didn't form into the wand.  
Yue had been in more shock than pain. "I don't believe this. The only person that can defeat our powers is the mistress of the Clow cards and.... Clow Reed."  
"EXCUSE ME?? JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Mika had apparantly been freaked out by the attacks.  
"Sakura. We better retreat for now. We can come back at another time." Keroberos told her.  
"Oh.. okay." Sakura had began to feel upset. Her key wouldn't release into the wand. All of them had run to the closest building they could find, which happened to be Li's house. They knocked on the door. Li had come and opened it, only to find Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, Keroberos, and some other person.  
"Uh... Kinomoto... what are you doing here? And you're soaked."  
"Sorry Li-kun, we have a small problem."  
"Well I can see that. If there wasn't a problem, Keroberos wouldn't be here, and neither would Yue." Li glared at Keroberos. "Who's she?" Li pointed at Mika.  
"Oh, she's... umm... I didn't get your name." Sakura said.  
"Takamoto. Takamoto Mika." She said.  
"Oh...." Li had eyed Mika for a second. "So what's the problem?"  
"For some reason, we were attacked by some force and Yue and Kero were defeated by it." Sakura explained.  
"What about your magic?"  
"It..... It......." Sakura got teary-eyed.  
"Her magic won't work." Tomoyo explained.  
"What? How come?"  
"We don't know. Clow's magic didn't work, so maybe you magic could."  
"Maybe." Li looked at Yue and Kero, who appeared fine, but he could sense that their power was significantly lower than the last time they met. He then looked at Mika. "So what are you doing here?"   
Mika rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know too much either. One minute I was with a few of my friends hiking up Mount Okatome, the next minute I was falling from the sky. How am I supposed to know what happened? I don't even know where my friends are." Li had looked up to the sky. The rain had showed no sign of lightening up.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Comments:  
Well I have a start on this branch of the story. How'd you like it so far? Questions, Comments, Flames, or Praise? Please send it to Xellgadis@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters from Card Captor Sakura don't belong to me. They are creations of CLAMP and NOT me. 


	4. Takao - Part 1

Destiny's Choice  
Part I - Takao  
By XellGadis  
  
  
  
"Hm? What's going on?" I pulled out a pad of paper from my pack and started scribbling down information about my surroundings. The guys won't believe what just happened. Here I was, in the middle of some forest in the middle of nowhere. There was some barely audible noise coming from the west so I decided to check it out. What I saw was either a good thing, or a bad thing. Well the good thing is that I found water, but the bad thing is that I see people. Friend, or foe? I don't know. Hey... that rhymed ^-^. Hiding behind some bushes, I saw five people, travelers perhaps. Some are wearing capes... and carrying swords?   
"What the hell? Where AM I!!!" I thought. Well by what I can see, one redhead girl, a blonde swordsman, a really weird looking guy with a sword, a girl wearing white, and some guy with purple hair carrying a staff. Yeesh. I swear, I got pulled into one of those videogames I play. Probably one of the RPGs. Well the redhead seemed to be fishing while the others were just sitting around and starting a small fire. The guy with the staff was sitting in a tree... In a tree... looking straight at me.  
I crept away from the area. After walking around aimlessly in the forest, I heard more voices, loud voices. Peeking behind a tree, there were about a dozen or more guys carring huge axes and swords. Probably mercenaries, or bandits. I was able to barely hear in on a conversation they were having.  
"Didja find them?"  
"No, but they're somewhere in this forest."  
"Good. Search for them more."  
I wanted to hear a little better, so I decided to move closer to what they were saying. As I did, I accidentally stepped on some brush, which made a small crackle. Although it was faint, they heard me. I saw them turn in my direction, and that was the last I saw of them.   
A map. A map of the area is exactly what I need. What I need is to find the direction 'out'. I was now running through the forest as an arrow whizzed right past me and struck a tree. I knew there would be more, so I didn't bother to look back. A small sting began to form in my cheek. I must have been cut by the arrow. Wiping the blood, I continued on my unknown path. I heard water up ahead. Perhaps that was the river I had seen before. When I got to the river, I decided to head upstream, hoping to find the travelers I saw. After a bit, I didn't hear any noise so I decided to take a drink in the river. The water was clear and it looked pretty safe. Anyways, some is better than none. I sat down to take a breath for a moment. Checking what time it was, I noticed that my watch had stopped. What luck.   
I got up and began to continue walking along the river when an arrow was fired straight at me and hit me on the leg. Cringing with pain, I tried to continue, but the pain was too great. I forced myself to stop. The arrow and went right through the muscle. Checking my leg, I sad down alongside the river, rinsing some of the blood. The cold water stung the cut at first, then my leg went a little numb. I'm not too sure if it was the injury or the water. In a moment or two, I could hear hollering. The men had completely surrounded me. One guy, probably the leader, had some disgusted look on his face.  
"We go on a long chase and all we find is some kid?" He seemed pretty pissed off.  
"Boss, if it really was Lina Inverse, don't you think someone would have heard a spell?"  
"Don't question me! Well kid..." The big guy had some evil grin on his face. It made me feel like I'd have been better off if I had taken out the arrow and bled for who-knows-how long. Oh crap. He's taking out some big-ass sword. I'm gonna die.... and I'm only sixteen... and I don't even know where I am. Now he's really giving the "I'm gonna kill you" look. That sword... rusty... oh great... If I don't die of getting chopped to bits, I'll probably die of tetanis deteria or something. Maybe I could jump into the river.. but either way, I'm gonna die...  
"Huh?" I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was too fast for me to see what it really was, but it was black. I looked around. Two of the guys had run from the forest, and were instantly incenerated. I felt a large gust of wind, and sitting down must have saved me. A few of the men were knocked into the river. I saw a few flashes of light, and more of the guys collapsed. Soon, only the leader was standing. He looked around, puzzled. That girl I saw earlier came from the forest.  
"Lina Inverse. Prepare to die!" The leader had charged straight at her with his sword swinging. She sidestepped his attack and jumped a distance back.  
"FIREBALL!" she yelled out. Soon, a ball of flames appeared in her hands and it was aimed straight at the guy. He was struck by the attack and flew into the river. Soon, the other four came.  
"Why do I even bother with these morons..." she said. Noticing that they weren't here to kill me, I decided to try my luck.  
"Uhh... Hello...." I stuttered. All of them looked at me.  
"Who's he?"  
"Dunno"  
"How am I suppossed to know?"  
"Uh.. Can you help me out here?" I asked. The girl in white walked up to me.  
"Okay! I'll have you fine in a minute." She then pulled out the arrow from my leg. The pain nearly killed me. The blood flowed heavily and I could have swore that if I hadn't died of blood loss I would have died of pain. What happened next was more shocking than the pain. Actually, it made the sting disappear.  
"Recovery!" A soft white light appeared in her hands and she directed it at my injury. The whole time she was smiling. Soon after, the blood flow had stopped, the pain had ceased, and me leg felt back to normal. I was able to stand again.  
"Thanks" I held out my hand and smiled. I'm Takao Kasheru. She grinned back and shook my hand.  
"Not a problem. I'm Amelia Wil Tessa de Seryunn."  
"Oh yeah... do you know where I am?"  
"Actually... we're kinda lost ourselves..."  
"Then can I come with you? I wanna get outta here!"  
"I'm not too sure.. Is it alright with you Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Xellos?"  
"I guess so. No problem having a little more company." Gourry said.  
"I don't care. Do what you want." Zelgadis remarked.  
"As long I don't have to do something crazy like marrying him. I'm fine." Lina said. I wonder why she said that.  
"Xellos?" Amelia asked. Xellos disappeared and reappeared right next to me. He stared at me for a second.  
"Well?"  
"Eh.... you can just forget about him. He'll come and go as he pleases." Lina said. She then stood up to head back to the clearing they had started on setting up camp. As we walked over to the clearing, I had a small chat with the people I just met. Apparantly Zelgadis is a shaman, but due to a curse, he is part demon, part golem, and part human. That explains his odd appearance and why he doesn't get near water.  
"So how did you get here?" Amelia asked me.  
"Well... It's a rather weird story. To be exact, I don't even know how I got here. I was with some of my friends on a camping trip. There was a rock slide or something and I fell down a cliff. The next moment I ended up here." I explained. Lina had stopped walking.  
"A dimensional tear..."  
"Eh? Thats what it was? It seems so medival here I didn't think that there have been any scientific discoveries."  
"If it was a dimensional tear, it doesn't exactly mean that you are from this world. It doesn't even mean that you came from the future or anything. Its just an alternate dimension."  
"Lina, how do you know about this type of stuff?"  
"Dark Star, he's sealed in an alternate dimension and there were five holy weapons that were used to seal him."  
"There was a seal?"  
"Yeah, so maybe the world you came from had a seal that was broken. That's probably how you were able to get here." Zelgadis concluded.  
"Uhh.. what are you talking about?" Gourry asked. It became clear to me that Lina and Zelgadis had some deal of knowledge, but Gourry appeared to be a total moron. It also seemed that magic existed since I'm in a totally different world. For some reason, I had a weird feeling that Xellos was watching me closely. I have no clue why.   
We arrived at the clearing and Lina had sat down on a large rock and began fishing again. She caught a number of fish using her magic, and we sat around a fire roasting them. One thing that amazes me is their eating habits. Lina must have caught half the river, and yet she and Gourry were fighting over the last fish. At least they have coffee here. Well I'll be traveling with them for a bit, so I'd better get used to their company. I'm still trying to figure out how and why I got here. But maybe Zelgadis is right. Maybe there is a dimensional seal that was broken. There are times I just wish I could be home. Now is one of those times.   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
End - Part 1 - Takao  
  
E-Mail: XellGadis@hotmail.com  
  
Note: All Slayers characters belong to their respected copyrighters and not me. Please don't sue me. 


	5. Seta - Part 2

Destiny's Choice  
Part II - Seta  
  
  
  
The next morning, Seta had woken up early. Actually, he didn't really get any sleep at all. He just layed down on his bed thinking. Thoughts such as "Exactly where am I realtive to home, where are my friends, and why am I here?" circled throughout his head, preventing sleep from getting to him. When his alarmclock went off, it snapped him out of his reverie, bringing him back to his current state. He then climbed out of bed, walked into the bathroom, and soon the water of the shower could be heard. Still thinking after, he decided to wonder about it afterwards. Concealing his odd disposition in the world would be his first priority. Afterall, nobody wants the government chasing after you trying to gather some data off of you. Of course, he would have to go to school which he loathed, but hid that emotion quite well. He had just finished school and he had to start a new year a few days after.  
Still tired, he headed off to the cafeteria. Already there was Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. Trowa and Wufei had a cup of coffee, and Quatre was eating something. Seta then went over to see what type of food the school was serving. Seta had just stood there for a few minutes staring at the odd yellow rubbery substance that was slopped on his plate. Making a quick decision, he discarded of the food the cafeteria called "eggs" and quickly grabbed a cup of coffee. Now he finally understood why those guys kept drinking it.  
"Heero is already at his Physics class, and Duo is probably sleeping in" Trowa had said quietly. Seta had looked at the clock. It was only 6:45 and English didn't start untill 7:30. After a silent conversation for a few minutes, Seta returned to his room to gather his books. Lucky him. His class was all the way across campus. While walking to class, Seta enjoyed the silence, that is, until a loud screech filled the air.   
Followed by that was someone yelling, "ImlateImlateImlateImlateImlateImlateImlateImlateImlateImlateImlateImlate!!!!!!!!!" Turning around, Seta then saw Duo basically charging in his direction. He had narrowly avoided from being rammed down.   
In the faint distance, Seta had heard "Sorry bout that!". Looking at the time, he still had fifteen minutes to get to class. Duo was sure a weird fellow.  
Apparantly, Duo had overslept, and it showed during class. Seta had observed his antics, which involved blabbing nonsense and sleeping in class. Eventually he got chucked out of the classroom and had to stand in the hall. The rest of the day had run pretty smoothly, nothing new, yet nothing old. At 9:00 pm, Seta had returned to his dorm room from his Japanese class. His roommate had been working on some sort of data file, but closed it when Seta came in. After a small chat, mostly about the injustice of school (Wufei's accusition), Heero had come by the open door.  
"Come on Wufei, we have to go." Wufei got up and headed for the door.  
"I'll be back in a few hours." was all he said before he left. After he left, Seta turned on his desk lamp, pulled out his books, and started working on his homework. By midnight, Seta had finished all of his homework. Without anything to do, he quickly got bored. He then noticed that Wufei had left his laptop on.  
"Eyeing the screen, his concious told him two things. One kept on repeating "take a look, it's not like there's anything important", and the other told him "it's not yours, so you shouldn't be looking." Of course, he was incredibly bored, and curiousity killed the cat, but he wasn't a cat. He opened up the laptop slowly.  
Whe he saw was incredibly amazing. The program that was opened didn't look like any ordinary "C" program window. Across the screen Seta read:  
  
[ M I S S I O N ]  
  
Objective: Destroy Federation base 47.52 miles SE of current location. Consult to map.  
Defense:Heavily guarded. Request other four pilots for assistance  
-observed several hundred Leos, Tragos, and Aries  
-located in a bay area. Number of Cancers and Pisces are unknown  
  
Do you accept?  
YES[]  
  
  
  
Seta was pretty amazed at that. Wufei was basically an "anti-federation guerilla" who actually is hired to kill people. And "other four pilots." Seta had the oddest feeling that those were Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa. All five seemed so close that it had to be.  
  
After putting everything back in it's place, Seta then went to bed, but not before he wrote his journal entry.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
June 29, 2120/AC195  
Tuesday/Wednesday - 12:30am  
  
I wasn't able to get any sleep last night, and I hope I'll be able to get a decent amount tonight. I still want to know where exactly am I, and what am I doing here. If some supernatural force had taken me to this world, then there must be a ligitimate reason. All I need to do is figure out what. Of course, that is if the supernatural force thing is true (HIGHLY unlikely). Now supernatural was the cafeteria food today. Ick, I now understand why Trowa, Heero, and Wufei keep on drinking coffee. For some reason, Quatre and Duo have no problem with the nasty foodsubstances. Well that's just them. I was actually able to stay awake by drinking an excessive amount of coffee. I better start getting used to that.  
  
Speaking of oddities, I happened to take an "accidental" look at Wufei's laptop after he left. Apparantly he went off on a "mission" to destroy some Federation base. Not being here for that long, I don't really know who and what the Federation is, so their reason to attack the base is possibly legitimate. I also half figured out that the other "pilots" that the mission had stated could possibly be Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. Also the "mission statement" had mentioned "Leos Tragos, Aries, Cancers, and Pisces." I know that Leo, Aries, Cancer and Pisces are zodiac signs, but I have no clue what a "tragos" is. Another thing that puzzles me is that the mission mentioned the word "pilots." It could possibly be some sort of fighter plane, but I highly doubt that. I just have to wait to find out. Come to think of it, after Heero, Trowa, and Wufei had left yesterday, there was a rumbling sound. Not to mention that Miss Relena mentioned something about where Heero went. It was probably my imagination. I'm getting pretty sleepy now. Today was a rather tiring day.  
  
--Seta Okishiro  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Damn....", Seta muttered to himself. A long way from home, he had nobody he could trust, nor anybody he can call a true friend. A deep feeling of loneliness began to fill his heart, but within that loneliness, there was a small feeling of betrayal. Betrayal from these people he had just met, only to find out that there was something different from the way they treated him. What was going to happen if they discovered that Seta found out; he didn't know. His eyes began to water slightly. "I wanna go home now" Seta quietly whispered into thin air.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Author's comments:  
Okay, so this part was a little shorter.... but oh well. Send me feedback! I need/want feedback. Tell me if you like it, hate it, constructive words, anything will do unless it is useless spam.  
  
E-mail: Xellgadis@hotmail.com  



	6. Mika/Nika - Part 2

Destiny's Choice  
Part II - Mika and Nika  
By Xellgadis  
  
  
Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, Yue, Keroberos, and Mika had run back to Penguin Park in the rain. Once again, a pillar of water had formed, and hurled itself towards the six. Li had brought out one of his talismans, and recited an incantation.  
"FIRE!" A blast of fire came from the talisman aimed at the water. The fire had neutralized it, causing the area to fill with a light mist.  
"WHAT? He can do magic?" Mika yelled out.  
"Yeah.." Sakura said. She then looked up at the sky. Through the clouds, she could faintly see a sparkle in the sky. Soon, without warning, the water crashed down upon herself, Kero, Yue, and Li. Mika and jumped away and Tomoyo was in a different area. Enveloped in water, Sakura couldn't breathe. She looked around, and she saw Li, Keroberos and Yue in a similar situation. Frantically thinking, she remembered the star. Soon she realized that her wand wasn't created under the power of Clow, but rather her own power.  
"Release!" By using the power of the stars, Sakura had successfully turned her key into a wand. With that power, she had escaped from the water, but the others were still trapped. She then brought out one of the Clow cards.  
"Firey!" Nothing had appeared. "Oh yeah...." Sakura then recited an incantation so the card could be reborn under a new form.  
"Firey!" She yelled out once again. Soon the water was engulfed in flames, and the rain had ceased. A dark figure behind a building had smirked at Sakura efforts.  
Relieved, Li had resumed breathing, yet Yue and Keroberos were still in shock.  
"Clow Reed.... He must be alive. Nobody is capable of defeating the guardians of the Clow other than the mistress of the cards and the creator...." Both were puzzled.  
Sakura had looked at them. "Thank God..." she said as she collapsed. Everyone ran to her aid.  
"She is just tired. It seems that she used up a lot of her energy converting the cards" Keroberos had confirmed. Mika had stomped over to them.  
"Okay, now that the immediate crisis is over, will someone tell me WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Li and Keroberos had looked over at Mika.  
"You tell her" they both had simultaniously said. They both then gave eachother evil glares. Kero sighed.  
"Okay, to make a long story short, Sakura has magical powers. She accidentally released a number of magical cards called Clow cards into the world, and had to capture them all. I was a helper in finding the cards, but I couldn't regain all of my magical powers until the Windy, Watery, Firey, and Earthy cards have been captured. Once all the cards were captured, Yue appeared to give a 'final judgement' to see if Sakura was worthy of being the mistress of the cards. She passed the test and here she is now."  
"Okay... but what about him?" Mika had asked, pointing at Li.  
"Oh him... well he came from Hong Kong to capture the cards on his own. He had managed to get a few cards, but after the 'final judgement' he had failed to pass it so his cards went to Sakura.  
"Oh I see now." Mika nodded.  
"So what is your story now?" Li asked.  
"Well I'm not too sure.... I was with a few of my friends and my twin sister on a hiking trip up Mount Okatome. There was a rock slide, and I ended up here."  
"Could it have been a dimensional gateway?"  
"Nah... those things don't exist."  
"Perhaps your own magic had brought you to this world." Yue had cut in.  
"Yue, what magic? I don't sense any magical presence in her." Keroberos added  
"Neither do I." Li confirmed. "Well since now everything is taken care of, we should take Kinomoto home."  
"I can take Sakura-chan to my house. She can stay there for the night." I'll call her house and say that she's sleeping over." Tomoyo had said. She then looked at Mika. "You can come over too. I'm sure my mom would like company." She added.  
"Oh.. Thanks." Mika said  
"You're welcome" Tomoyo smiled. Keroberos had then turned into his alternate form.  
"What? He transforms?"  
"Yes. It conserves energy for him." Tomoyo had brought out a bag and Kero had hopped in.  
"Yue, aren't you going to transform?"  
"I'll do it later." Yue then flew off.  
"I'd better be going home now..." Li said, and took off. Mika had then piggy-backed Sakura and was carrying her to Tomoyo's house. While walking to Tomoyo's house, Mika was asking Kero some questions and Kero had been answering them the best he could. When they got to Tomoyo's house, Kero had hidden himself in Tomoyo's bag, and Mika stood there fascinated at her house.  
"Wow! I didn't know you lived in a mansion!" Mika exclaimed. Tomoyo then opened the gate and they walked in. Her mother ran out to greet her.  
"Tomoyo! You're soaking wet! We'd better get you changed. Oh! Who's your friend?"  
"This is Mika-san. Shes from out of town and I just met her. Sakura-chan fell asleep and she helped me carry her here." They then walked inside Tomoyo's house. Inside, they laid Sakura on a bed and Tomoyo called her house to tell her dad that Sakura is going to have dinner at her house. While Tomoyo was making the phone call, Mika and Tomoyo's mom were in the living room discussing Mika's story. Kero had previously told her not to reveal anything about Sakura and her magic to anybody, so Mika had to create a quick story to cover it.  
"I'm from Osaka and since I'm taking a break from my life, I decided to travel across Japan. Unfortunately I got a little lost on the way to Kyoto and I ended up here. It was pouring. I happened to be running through the rain and I bumped into Tomoyo and Sakura. I guess I bumped into them a little too hard..." Mika rubbed the back of her neck. "I got them wet because they dropped their umbrella. I think Sakura got a little too wet since she sneezed a few times and said she was a little tired. I felt a little guilty, so I offered to give her a piggy-back ride to her house. Tomoyo then told me that taking her here would be okay." Tomoyo then returned to the living room after making the call. "Sakura is waking up now" she chimed.  
"So do you have a place to stay tonight?" Tomoyo's mom asked.  
"Well, as of now... no" Mika said shyly.  
"I know! You can stay here for the night. You helped out Sakura and Tomoyo, I should return a favor. Anyways, you must be tired from your traveling."  
"Umm... I wouldn't want to impose..."  
"Its okay. I'll get dinner ready." Tomoyo's mom ran out into the kitchen to get some food.  
"Mika-san, you seem to get along just fine. If you want, you can stay a few days until you find a way home." Tomoyo offered.  
"Okay."  
Tomoyo clasped her hands. "I always wondered what it would be like to have an older sister." He eyes got all starry.  
Sakura walked into the room, yawning. She then looked at the clock.  
"HOOOOOEEEEE!!! My dad would get worried if I'm not home for dinner!" Sakura yelled.  
"Sakura-chan, it's okay. I called your brother and told him that you are going to have dinner here." Tomoyo informed. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thanks"  
Mrs. Daidouji poked her head into the room. "Sakura-chan! You're awake! I'll have some curry prepared in a bit." Her head went back in the kitchen, and soon the smell of curry filled the room. A few minutes later, she came from the kitchen with a tray. She handed some plates with curry to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mika, and sat down to eat her plate.  
"Itadakimasu!" They all said in unison and began to eat.  
After eating, Sakura looked at the clock. "I'd better be going now. My dad would get worried if I'm out too late." She got up ready to leave. Tomoyo and Mika got up as well.  
"I'll go with you. Its kinda dark now." Mika said. Tomoyo took Sakura's bag and the three headed outside. As they were walking down the road, Kero-chan came out from Sakura's bag and sat on her shoulder.  
"Now, nobody should know about you being here Mika. It'd create quite a stir, and then it's possible that Sakura's magic might be discovered." Footsteps could be heard, so Kero jumped back into Sakura's bag. From the light emitted from a streetlight, they could see someone coming from ahead. Sakura ran ahead.  
"Onii-chan!"  
Touya looked at Sakura. "I came out her looking for you.... I thought you would have gotten lost, kaiju."  
Sakura tried to kick him in the knee, but he dodged it.  
She then turned around. "See ya Tomoyo-chan, Mika-san!" She then walked off with her brother, bickering. Tomoyo and Mika then returned back to the Daidouji residence. Tomoyo showed Mika the guestroom, and then Mika was getting ready for bed. She chuckeled to herself.  
"Seta isn't going to believe this. Interdimensional travel and magic. Its like a movie." Thoughts lingered in her mind for a bit, and then she turned off the lights, ready for some sleep after a long day. 


End file.
